Broken Angel
by LERDM
Summary: A long time ago, Carlisle found an injured girl. She has powerful gifts that are not always under her control, and an overprotective father figure who is uneasy about leaving her with the one person that brings her relief from the pain her gifts bring her, the leader of the Volturi, Aro. Starts during New Moon and goes on after Breaking Dawn. Aro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Carlisle's Broken Angel

* * *

Before...

The year was 1723, Carlisle was studying late as he always did, when there was a knocking at the window. A young woman, by his guess 17 was standing there, clutching her side, she was so pale, and Carlisle could smell blood. Lots of blood. He was initially transfixed by the scent and stepped closer towards the window, but he snapped out of it when he saw the pain on her face. She looked like a broken angel with her face illuminated by the dim light shining out the window. Carlisle went to the window and opened it, he gently lifted her up and brought her into the room. He cleared off the metal table and laid her down. He not only saw the source of the blood, but smelt it too, he felt himself become overwhelmed, he knew the veins under his eyes were showing. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, then he heard a raspy voice, "Please.." she spoke softly, Carlisle was sure that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard it.

Hearing her plea motivated him, he had to save her, he told himself. He looked at her wound and his heart fell, there was no way he could help her without... He looked at her, she was dying. He had never done this to someone before, he remembered how badly it hurt him, he didn't want her to have that pain, but she was about to die forever, or live... forever. He moved the blonde strands of hair away from her neck, he tried to think, control yourself, don't kill her, control. He bit her, she gasped, he did too, he hadn't tasted human blood in a long time, but he had to save her, and that pushed thoughts of hunger from his mind. With great focus he pulled away. She was already writhing in pain, but to his surprise she made no noise.

He knelt down to her eye level, "I'm going to take you to my home, so you can recover, is that okay?" Carlisle asked her. She turned his head to face him her mouth was open like she was screaming but no noise came out, she nodded her head. He carefully picked her up, and speed off towards his home, a house in the upper east side of then-London. Carlisle watched over her for the two days that it took her to transform, and he was relieved when it was over. He didn't know a thing about her, and he was hoping that no one would be searching for her, the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself.

She opened her eyes, they were bright red, but Carlisle knew they would change after she had eaten. She clutched her throat and said "You couldn't have thought this was a good idea." Carlisle looked at her sadly, she didn't want me to turn her he thought. "No, it's not that. You brought me to your home, your home surrounded by humans..." She spoke again, but trailed off when she realized that his mouth hadn't moved, she focused on him, and tried talking in her mind. Can you hear me? She projected to him.

"Incredible..." Carlisle spoke, and the girl knew that he had heard her. Questions raced through his head, what was her name, where she came from, what happened to her.

"My name's Katerina, I was born here, and I live here now, but I lived in Paris for a few years before this, and I was killed by my finance." She stated, "Everyone thinks I'm dead, no one will be looking for me."

"Hey..." Carlisle said kindly, "You're not alone".

* * *

Now...

"What's this?" Bella asked Edward about the painting in the Cullen home, the one depicting the Volturi.

"That's the Volturi." Edward told her, but could tell she wanted to know more. "They're old vampires, they're like the kings of our world. They keep order. It's Aro, Caius and Marcus, at the front of the picture."

"Are there laws, rules?" Bella asked him.

"Not many, only a few are regularly enforced." Edward told her.

"Is that.. Carlisle?" Bella asked, pointing at a figure off to the side of the painting.

"Yeah, him and my sister lived with them for a few decades, Carlisle left to start a new coven in America, but she stayed." Edward said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Your sister?" Bella asked, looking at the painting. Edward pointed to a beautiful woman standing next to who he had described to be Aro, his had was resting on hers.

"Katerina, she was the first person Carlisle had ever turned. She always had a hard time controlling her abilities, but being around Aro helped because their abilities are similar, Carlisle was always nervous that they would badly influence her. She would come home for a few years at a time, but she would always go back once her abilities got too out of control."

"Is she... dead?" Bella asked, confused by the use of past tense.

Edward did a double take, "Dead? No, no, it's just that we haven't seen her in a while is all."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon..." Bella said, but not reassuringly. Edward smiled a sad smile, and they continued on with their day.

* * *

Not long after...

Bella's birthday had so far been bad, to put it lightly. She had gotten a paper cut, and Jasper had been crazed with bloodlust, Edward had tried to help her by putting her behind him, but he used too much force and had thrown her into the china cabinet, where she had cut herself even worse on the broken glass, there was so much blood that Carlisle was the only one who could stand to be with her. So there she was sitting in his office getting stiches.

"Carlisle... if you don't mind me asking, Edward said you had another kid, Katerina? How come she's not here with the rest of you?" Bella asked after a period of silence. Carlisle froze in place at the mention of her name. "I-I'm sorry, that was really rude of me." Bella said. Carlisle continued stitching in silence for a few moments.

"She's my daughter yes, and I haven't seen her in a very long time." Carlisle said sadly.

"Where is she?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, she stopped writing me ten years ago. I haven't seen her in nearly sixty years. A part of me wonders if she's..." Carlisle paused, "Gone."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I'm sure she'll show up soon" Bella said, much more convincingly this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - A Colliding Of Souls

* * *

Before...

It was 1752, Katerina, or Katie as Carlisle liked to called her, had now been a vampire for 19 years. As the population of London grew, Katie had a harder and harder time controlling her growing abilities. At first Katerina could only read and project certain thoughts into others minds, but now she could sometimes turn on or off senses in others, or see the most likely outcome of some events. It was starting to take it's toll on both Katerina and Carlisle. So they decided they needed a change of scenery, they were going to move to a small city in Italy called Volterra, the small population would help Katerina, and there were also rumors of an advanced vampire society living there, so it held interest for both of them.

They arrived that night, and were let out of the hire carriage near the center of the small town, by the clock tower and the fountain. Carlisle was amazed by the architecture, but Katie was just pleased by the lack of noise in her head. But now they had to navigate the problem of finding some place to stay.

"Could you find someone who could help us? Our will we have to wait for a rainy day?" Carlisle asked Katie, she smiled and closed her eyes, a deep look of concentration passed over her face, before she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Is everything okay Katie?" he asked, but she didn't respond, instead she began walking with purpose towards the clock tower. "Katie, where are we going?" Carlisle asked her, and she turned to face him.

"Towards some allies," she paused, "Maybe." And with that she continued her brisk walk into a staircase that went quite far down from what Carlisle could tell. After they reached the bottom of the stairs, they entered a large, long hallway where they were met by two men dressed in all black, who they would later learn was Felix and Alec.

"What's your business here?" Alec asked them.

"We're here to see the Volturi" Katerina told them, Carlisle looked at her strangely, Who's the Volturi? Carlisle asked in his head, Just go with it, Katie replied. Felix looked at them apprehensively.

"They are not expecting you." Felix said.

"I know, but we're new in town and want to know the rules." Katie told them. Felix and Alec glanced at each other.

"Follow us" Alec said, and lead them a little further down the hallway to large double doors, Felix opened them and revealed a grand ballroom, and at one end there were three seats, on them were three male figures, one exuded sadness, the other malice, and the last one power.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Aro said gleefully.

"We're new to the area, I've heard of an advanced race of vampires heralding in a new era of science and art ahead anywhere else in the world. I would like to be a part of that." Carlisle spoke, and then gestured to Katie, "And my daughter has trouble controlling her abilities around a large population." At that Aro really perked up.

"And your name, my dear?" Aro said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Katerina Cullen, but please, call me Katie" she told him.

"May I..." Aro said as he held out his hand. Katie smiled at him and placed her small hand in his. She felt a rush as he touched her, she gasped, Carlisle went to her side, but backed away when he saw her smiling. Aro pulled away, "Exceptional" he muttered. Aro walked back to his throne. "Welcome Katerina and Carlisle, our guests for as long as you want."

* * *

Now...

Edward had come to them, asking to die that morning, it was now evening in Volterra. Aro went to go check up on Katie, she usually spent much of her day with him, but she had been more reclusive of late. He thought that it might have to do with her suicidal brother, he entered her private quarters. She was standing on the balcony, moonlight fell onto her face, she looked like an angel.

"Tell me you're going to refuse him." She said softly.

"Of course _mia cara._ Even if he wasn't your brother I still wouldn't have agreed." Aro told her.

She turned to face him, "Thank you Aro." Her voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Aro asked gently.

"I just miss them." Katie told him.

"Don't be sad, I can't stand to see you upset. You should go see them, it's been a long time." Aro purred in her ear as he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I know... I just, I hope Edward doesn't do something stupid. I always told him that getting involved with humans was a bad idea." Katie told him worriedly.

"Is that from experience?" Aro asked, with a little edge on his voice.

"Why, are you jealous?" Katie asked him, she stepped closer to him, their noses were almost touching.

"Yes." Aro almost growled. Katie pecked him on the cheek, long enough for her to communicate to him that she was joking.

"Let's go dancing." Katie said.

"If it makes you happy then of course, where do you want to go?" Aro said.

"I want to stay right here." Katie said, she waved her hand at a speaker, and music began to play. Aro's arm wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. They waltzed around the room for what seemed like hours, she was happy, and as long as she was happy, Aro was happy. After a while longer, Katie stopped dancing.

"Aro?" She asked.

"Yes _mia cara_?"

"Please don't kill my little brother." And with that Katerina walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Reunion

* * *

"So you've made up your minds?" Edwards said, it was less of a question and more of a hollow statement.

"I'm afraid your particular gifts are too valuable to destroy." Aro said, but Edward read his mind, he knew that his sister was here, she had asked Aro to not harm him. A bit of anger swelled for his older sister. When they were younger they were very close, her absence has left a bit of a hole in him, a hole that Bella had begun to fill, before she died. What was worse was watching Carlisle try to rationalize it, listening to him think that she was dead or that she didn't care about them anymore, or that Aro had done something to her.

"But, if you're unhappy with your lot, join us. We would be delighted to utilize your skills." Aro continued. In his mind he was thinking, _Katie would be so happy to have you here_. "Won't you consider staying with us?" _Katie would be upset if I didn't try, she misses you._

Edward pushed thoughts of his sister away, Bella flooded his mind, he was lost without her, he couldn't be without her. "You know it'll happen anyway."

"Not without cause." A weathered looking Marcus spoke. Edward just looked at him and began to walk away.

Behind him he heard Aro say, "What a waste." _Katie will be upset._ He didn't care, he continued his walk, he went to the clock tower, and he began his wait. Five minutes, five minutes until the pain was gone. Four minutes until he would see Bella again, three minutes until his life was over, two minutes until the pain was gone, one minute until he would see Bella again, and now his life was over.

But then he was tackled by her, he breathed in her scent. "Heaven." he muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

"You have to move." Bella said in between breaths, she paused when she realized he hadn't opened his eyes, "Open your eyes, look at me. I'm alive. You have to move."

He opened his eyes, she wasn't dead. "Bella." Her name graced his lips, and pure elation came over him. He went back into the building, away from the light with Bella in his arms. "You're here." he said, still in shock.

"I'm here." she echoed.

He laughed, "You're alive."

"Yes." she responded, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, but Edward supposed that he was a sort of ghost to her. Edwards face fell as he realized how sad she looked. "I needed to make you see me once, so you would know I was alive. I didn't want you to feel guilty about anything."

"I just couldn't live in a world without you." Edward told her.

"But you said-"

"I lied, I had to lie, you believed me so easily." Edward said, painfully.

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. I mean, I'm nothing, I'm human. I'm nothing."

"Bella," Edward started with a pained expression. "You're everything, you're everything." He kissed her, deeply, passionately. He hadn't seen her in such a long time. But they were interrupted by a door opening, and two figures, Felix and Demetri, coming towards them.

"I won't be needing your services after all gentlemen." Edward said.

"Aro wants to speak with you again." Felix spoke.

"No rules were broken." Edward said.

"Nonetheless we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." Demetri said.

"Fine," Edward said, he was beginning to look nervous, "Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?" Edward suggested, hoping that they would allow Bella to leave peacefully.

"The girl comes with us." Felix said.

"No. Go to Hell." Edward retaliated, but before the fight could escalate, there was a large bang behind them and the huge wooden door slid open, and through it came Alice.

"Come on guys, it's a festival. Wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said coyly.

"You wouldn't." Felix said warningly, as his back up came walking in, Jane.

"Enough" she said commandingly.

Bella felt Edward tense, "Jane." he said, and slightly bowed his head. Bella could tell that he was afraid of her.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She spoke, then looked directly at Edward and turned back down the hallway, unspokenly commanding them to follow her. And they did, down the hallway, and down an old looking rock staircase, which surprisingly lead to a very modern elevator. The seconds long ride was very awkward, and they were all relieved when they reached the desired floor and exited the cramped compartment. They walked down another long hallway and were greeted by a human secretary, before entering a grand ballroom through large wooden doors.

Aro was waiting for them, "Oh what a happy surprise! Bella is not dead after all. Isn't that wonderful." _Katie will be so happy to know that you're alive._ "I love a happy ending. They are so rare." _I love Katie._ At this thought Edward was taken aback, and didn't really notice Aro take his hand, he knew he had spoken something, but Edward was currently focused on the main issue at hand. He said he loved her, oh how Edward wished in that moment that his ability was more like Aro's so he could see deeper into his mind.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." Edward explained to Bella. "And now you know everything, so get on with it."

"You're quite a soul reader yourself Edward. Though, you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating." Aro took a few steps back, "I wonder if you are an exception to my gifts as well." Aro held out his hand "Would you do me the honor?" Bella took a few tentative steps and placed her hand in Aro's. He grabbed it, and he looked like he was concentrating hard, before a look of confusion formed on his face.

"I see nothing." _I wonder if Katie could read her mind?_ Aro turned to face his brothers, "I wonder, if she is immune to all our powers," he paused, "Jane?"

Edward, realizing what's about to happen, began moving towards Jane, "No!"

"Pain." Jane said, with a sick gleeful edge to her voice. Edward immediately stopped, his whole body erupted in pain.

"No! Please stop, don't hurt him! Please!" Bella pleaded to Aro.

"Jane, that's enough." Aro said, but she didn't stop right away. "Jane?" he said, firmer.

"Yes Master?" she responded, releasing her hold on Edward.

Aro looked back at Bella, who was now being restrained by Alec, "Go ahead my dear." he said.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said confidently, but her smirk began to diminish when she realized her powers were having no affect on Bella.

Aro laughed wildly, "Remarkable, she confounds us all. So, what are we going to do with you now?" Aro asked speculatively to himself.

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." Marcus said from one side.

"She already knows too much, she's a liability." Caius said from the other.

Aro sighed disappointedly, "Hmm, that's true. Felix."

Before Bella knew what was happening, she was behind Edward, and Felix was coming after her. Edward tackled Felix to the ground, Alice tried to help him, but was grabbed by Demetri. Quickly, Felix gained the upper hand on Edward, not that Bella could see that, because everyone was moving so fast that her human eyes could barely keep up. Before she knew what had happened, Edward was on the floor and Felix was walking right towards her. Suddenly Edward pushed Felix away from her, and before she could blink again, Felix had Edward on the floor. Felix brought him to his knees, and was about to kill him.

"Please!" Bella cried. Suddenly, Felix was pinned to the ground by a girl. It was Katie. Felix didn't stay pinned down for long though, he flipped her over him and she landed hard on the ground, shattering the marble. Felix towered over her as she laid there in pain, she was sure he was going to kill her as he reached down to grab her again. But he was suddenly replaced by Aro, who had shoved Felix away, Aro held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't, she got up on her own, her gaze never leaving his, hurt evident on her face.

She turned away from him and faced Edward who was just not getting up. "Eddie, what did I say about dating humans?" she asked him smiling. He got up and hugged her.

"That it's never a good idea." he mumbled in her ear. Katie pulled away.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Katie."

Katie's gaze rested on Bella, "Bella" she spoke as she walked towards her. Bella thought that the painting of her didn't do her justice, at least, not in the right way. The painting made her look like an angel, but right now Bella saw her as dangerous, very dangerous. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you myself." Katie said, and Bella knew she wasn't joking. Katie suddenly turned back to Aro, "I'm fine really." Bella looked at Edward strangely, who just gave her a look that read 'I'll tell you later'.

"You're mad." Aro stated.

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to describe how furious I am right now." Katie said, she began to shake, Aro's face turned to concern, "I'm slipping, Aro" Katie's face turned into pain as she fell on her knees. Both Edward and Aro were beside her in less than a second, Aro grabbed her hands.

"Katerina, focus on my thoughts, focus on what I'm showing you." Aro said calmingly. Edward watched apprehensively, he had never really seen Katie lose control before, whenever she visited them she was always so careful not to let her emotions get the best of her, and he was interested to see how Aro was of any special help in those situations, but he understood now. It wouldn't work between Edward and Katie, because Edward could only show her the present, but Aro could show her the past.

After only a few moments Aro asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Katie turned but stopped, "I'm still mad at you."

"Of course." Aro said, you're justified, he thought loudly so she would hear it.

Katie smirked, as she walked back to Alice and Bella, Edward walked uncomfortably close to her. "Hey, I'm fine, really."

"That's what you said last time." Edward commented, and Katie gave him a death glare, he held up his hands in mock surrender, she smiled at him. _I missed you_. Katie spoke in Edward's head. _Me too._ Edward thought back.

"Now back to the problem at hand. This human knows too much." Marcus prompted them, Edward glared at him.

"If only your intentions were to give her immortality." Aro said. Katie looked at Edward and then to Aro, who had taken a menacing step towards Bella, she realized what was going to happen, and she opened her mouth to say something to stop him, but Alice beat her to the punch.

"Wait!" she cried, "She will become one of us, I've seen it, I'll change her myself." Aro took a step back from Bella and held his hand out for Alice, so he could verify that she was telling the truth. Demetri let Alice go, she removed her glove and place her hand in Aro's.

"Mesmerizing, to see what you have seen, before it has happened." He stalked over to Bella, "You gifts will make for an interesting immortal." For a moment he was transfixed by Bella's scent, but he snapped out of it. Aro turned to Katie, "You should go with them." he told her. She simply smiled and nodded, "Goodbye Katerina."

"Goodbye Aro." She said as her, Edward, Alice and Bella, accompanied by Demetri left the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Homecoming

* * *

Before...

The year was 1760, and the Volturi were holding a ball for their new friends, Carlisle and Katerina Cullen. Carlisle was unsure about the festivities, mainly because of Katerina, he wasn't sure if she could control her powers in such a large group of people, and there were also concerns that she wouldn't be able to control her thirst. Aro did not seem to share these concerns, saying that she is in quite good control of both.

Jane and Katerina had both been subjected to poking and prodding by a seamstress the day before, they had grown to be not bad friends, but Jane was and would always be jealous of Katie's bond with Aro. That night, the girls helped each other tie up their dresses before going their separate ways, Jane was being escorted by her twin brother Alec, and Katie was being escorted by Carlisle. Katie thought it was strange that she couldn't just go on her own, but it was the times.

Carlisle knocked at Katie's door, "Come in." he heard her say in his mind. He opened the door, and he saw an angel. She was wearing a white gown that was slightly reminiscent of a wedding dress, but it went from pure white at the top to blood red at the bottom. It was quite simple, which made the large diamond necklace she was wearing the center of attention.

"When did you get that?" Carlisle asked Katie, referring to the necklace.

"It was a birthday present." Katie replied.

"From who?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know."

"You know." Carlisle said, "How could you not know?"

"Well of course I know, but I'm not supposed to, and therefore I don't know." Katie reasoned.

Carlisle chuckled, "Touché." He held out his arm, and she linked hers in his and they walked quietly down the hallway, where they could already hear the orchestra Aro had hired playing, and the chatter, and the heartbeats of some of the humans, and the absence of heartbeats of the vampires. Before they entered Carlisle turned to Katie, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Katie said. They walked through the doors and onto the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. Standing there was Aro, Caius and Marcus. Katie read their thoughts as they turned to face them. Aro was thinking that he should control his thoughts so there would be less noise for her, Caius was thinking about how she looked more alive than any other vampire he had ever seen. Marcus was thinking about how much he didn't like her, which wasn't surprising because he had never liked her, something about how he didn't like the hold she had on his brothers.

"Ah, Cullen's, thank you for joining us." Caius spoke first.

Aro grinned at Katie, _May I have this dance?_ he asked in his mind, knowing Katie would be listening. Aro held out his arm and Katie left Carlisle's side to go with him. The pair danced for exactly 47 minutes before Katie read in Caius' mind that there was a matter they had to attend to, and since Aro was holding her hand, he knew instantly as well.

 _It's a shame, I was enjoying myself_. Aro thought to Katie.

 _Me too._ Katie thought back as they walked back up the stairs to join the others who had remained standing up there, watching the crowd, or Katie and Aro in Carlisle's and Marcus' case. The five of them looked over the crowd for a moment before going to deal with some sort of rouge vampire, but in that moment, a painter saw them standing there and was inspired by their God-like appearances.

"Brother, there's a feral vampire that needs ending." Caius said to Aro.

"Let's be done with this." Marcus said in the same tired monotone as always.

* * *

Now...

Bella, Alice and Edward went ahead, they wanted Bella to get home to Charlie quickly, and Katie claimed she had to see some old friends before she left town, but promised that she'd be on the next flight out. Edward was against leaving her behind, he feared that if they left without her she wouldn't come at all. Edward was now being forced to take Bella to his house so that his family could vote on whether or not to turn her into a vampire.

Bella was standing in front of them speaking, "You all know what I want," she paused, and looked at Carlisle to see his reaction. "And I know how much I'm asking for. So the only way I think it'll be fair is just to vote."

"You don't know what you're-" Edward began, but was cut off by Bella shushing him.

"Shut up." Bella said looking at him with exasperation. "Alice?" She asked, looking up.

"I already consider you my sister." Alice said while walking towards Bella before embracing her. "Yes."

"Thank you." Bella replied.

"I vote yes." Jasper spoke. "It would be really nice not to want to kill you all the time."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said before pausing, "I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself, and I wish there was someone who would have voted no for me." She paused again, "So no."

At that, Carlisle's heart dropped, he hated that Rosalie resented her immortal life, and he hated even more that he had been the one to force it on her. He always hoped that she was happy, and he thinks she is, but he knows that it kills her that she can't have kids. Carlisle has tried to tell her that she could adopt kids, and raise them in the dark, maybe turn them when they were old enough, but Rosalie never wanted that, the thought of turning others into what she was revolted her.

"I vote hell yeah" Emmet said happily, and he went and picked up Bella and spun her around a bit for fun, before carefully placing her back on the ground. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." he added.

"I already consider you a part of the family, yes." Esme said, smiling at Bella, who smiled back.

Carlisle took a few steps towards Edward, "Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Edward said to Carlisle.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't loose my son." Carlisle said, Edward could tell, even without reading his mind that there was an unspoken sentence added, not like I've lost your sister.

Then the doorbell rang. Carlisle, looked at Edward strangely, because he smiled wide and ran to get the door. Carlisle heard an unmistakeable female voice, "Hey Eddie."

Carlisle zoomed to the door, and his unbeating heart leapt. Katie. He stood there, frozen, so did she. The others came to see who it was, and saw Carlisle and Katie staring at each other sadly, everyone unspokenly decided to leave them alone for a minute so they could talk.

"Hey." Katie said softly.

"Where were you?" Carlisle asked, hurt came through in his voice.

"Where I always was." She replied.

"Why?" Was all Carlisle could make out.

"Because it wasn't safe." Katie told him.

"We would have protected you, I-"

"Not for me! For you! Do you think so little of me that I would have stayed away for any other reason?" Katie shook her head, "I'm sorry, I really am. But I- but I" she paused and bit her lip. "I killed a lot of people, and I didn't even mean to, I could barely stand myself, and I knew that if I had hurt any of you, killed any of you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Oh Katie..." Carlisle said softly, he hugged her, and she began to shake in his arms. She was crying, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just really missed you." She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I missed you too, so much. Don't do that ever again." Carlisle said, and Katie laughed. A few moments later, the rest of the family came back.

Emmet was the first to run and hug Katie, he picked her up and spun her around like he had just done with Bella, she laughed. "It's good to have you back Katie."

"It's good to see you again Emmet." Katie said smiling. She was suddenly being tackled by Rosalie.

"Don't leave like that again." she said

"Don't worry, I don't plan to stay away like that again." Katie said, "I promise."

"Good." Esme said from the stairs, "Because we missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Hunting The Hunter

* * *

Before...

The year was 1772, Carlisle and Katerina had now spent two decades with the Volturi in Volterra, Italy. While Carlisle was beginning to tire of the Volturi and their ways and values, Katerina loved it there. There was one day that really pushed Carlisle over the edge, it was the day that Katie and Aro got into some sort of argument, over what no one knew, they never talked about it to this day.

Carlisle was reading an old book in the large library, when he heard raised voices coming from the ballroom. "You can't just do whatever you want!" he heard Katie yell.

"And why not?" Carlisle could hear Aro ask.

"Because you don't rule the world! As much as you'd like to you don't!" Carlisle could hear her hit something, probably a wall. "The worst part is that you don't even feel bad about it!"

"Why should I? I did what I did to protect the order I have built!" Aro said, his voice now becoming raised.

"And what's so great about that 'order'? You make rules, but you don't follow them yourself!"

"You didn't see the world before the Volturi, it was madness! I have built a better place!"

"But what's the point?! What's the point of having this 'better' world if you're alone?!"

"I'm not alone, if you'll remember I have Sulpicia, and Marcus and Caius." _And you._ He thought, though Carlisle couldn't hear that part.

"Right, because keeping your wife locked in a tower and only seeing her when you see fit to, and manipulating the others into staying? Yeah, those are definitely healthy relationships."

"Yes well, I have one person." Aro said, Katie was sure that if she could blush she would be right now.

"Every time I think I understand what's going on in your head you surprise me." Katie said, Carlisle felt a shift in the mood of the conversation, and his fatherly instincts kicked in. Carlisle opened the large wooden doors, effectively interrupting the moment.

"Katie, can I speak with you?" Carlisle said, glancing between the two.

"Yeah sure." Katie said, giving a small smile towards Aro before leaving with Carlisle.

After he had lead Katie away from the ballroom, and out into the private gardens. They sat on a wooden bench, Katie was thinking about how nice it was to be out in the sun and not have to worry about humans. "What did you want to talk about?" Katie asked him.

"Can't you tell already?"

"No, I'm focusing on someone else's thoughts right now." Carlisle chose to ignore that comment.

"I'm thinking about going to a colony in the New World. What would you think of that?" Carlisle asked her, wanting to just state it plainly, before she read his mind.

"I... Really?" Katie asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, they need more doctors out there, and maybe we can find a real place to settle down and stay a while." Carlisle reasoned.

"I know that you don't share their values, and I know that you want to help people, but across the ocean?! That's so far from here, what if I can't control myself? It would be months to get back here, and then it would be too late."

"Katie, your control has only grown over the years, I trust you, I'm sure if you trusted yourself then you would have better control."

Katie rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time her lack of belief in herself had come up as a topic of conversation, Carlisle blamed Aro for it. His reasoning was that he made Katie dependant on him by running to her aid every time she slipped, of course he was grateful to Aro for helping her, but the way he looked at her sometimes sent a chill down Carlisle's spine.

"Listen, you want to go. I understand, I support you even, but you don't understand how much being here helps me. So go, go by yourself, find a nice place, and when you've settled, write me, and I'll join you, but until then? I'm staying."

* * *

Now...

Edward had managed to convince Bella to leave town that weekend, which meant that when Victoria came around, they could hunt her without having to worry about Bella's safety. If they had any luck, they might be able o kill her today, and end this, but when were the Cullen's ever lucky? They were waiting in the middle of the forest where Alice had seen Victoria in her vision.

"On your left!" Alice shouted, and we all took off sprinting, the good thing about being a vampire was the unlimited stamina. Emmet quickly began to gain on her, but when he reached out to grab her, she threw him back. He quickly got up and resumed the chase with the others, but then they reached the river, and of course she had to jump onto the wolves side.

As they came to a screeching halt, Carlisle threw his arm out to stop Katie from crossing the treaty line. "Stop. She's on their territory now." He said, to remind everyone, but mostly Katie, this was a little new to her. As Victoria ran along the river o the wolves side, the Cullen's followed suit on theirs.

"She'll get away!" Esme cried as they pushed harder to catch up, but then finally they encountered a stroke of luck. The wolves must have heard something, because two of them were now in pursuit of her on their side.

Jasper, noticing the wolves yelled, "No she won't!", as he pushed himself harder.

Victoria looked behind her, and must have realized that the wolves were gaining on her because she soon jumped back over to the Cullen's side, and the chase continued. Emmet and Jasper were close on her tail, she must have sensed it because she launched herself into the air, ricocheting off of the trees, Jasper was quick to follow, and he almost collided with her mid air, but missed by only a few feet.

"Katie, can you do something?" Carlisle asked while running, as he pulled up to Katie.

"No, her mind is all over the place, I can't latch on." Katie replied.

They continued her chase, but Victoria was once again heading for the river that divided the land, but Emmet was not about to give up, and Katie could see in his head that he wasn't planning on stopping this time.

"Emmet no!" Katie yelled, but he didn't listen. Emmet jumped over the line and into the wolves territory. Paul was all over him immediately, and either didn't notice Victoria slip past, or didn't care. She got away, Edward was going to be disappointed, and Bella was going to be in more danger now. Paul looked up from Emmet for a moment to see Katie standing there besides Carlisle, for a moment he mistook her for a human, but soon realized she wasn't. As soon as Emmet went back to the rest of his family on their side, Paul went to go tell Sam right away about this new vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Hunting

* * *

Bella had just arrived at Emily's house in LaPush, there was a fancy looking car in the driveway as they pulled up. Quill, Embry, Paul and Jared ran out to greet them, Jacob knew that Sam was here too, but he didn't come out.

"What going on?" Jacob asked.

"That new vampire girl's talking to Sam, there was a little misunderstanding a few days ago." Paul said.

"Yeah, and by misunderstanding he means he confused her for a human." Embry laughed.

"Well, she does look more human than the rest of them." Bella commented.

"Oh! Look who has a crush." Jacob said, looking pointedly at Quill.

"I-I do not!" Quill exclaimed, blushing.

"Well Bella, I'm glad you're here, maybe now we'll get a break from Jacob's inner monologue."

"I wish Bella would call."

"I wish Bella wouldn't call."

"Maybe I should call Bella."

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up."

They were laughing wildly and now it was Jacobs turn to be embarrassed. "Okay, you can shut up now." he said, Bella looked amused. The boys continued laughing until Leah came out from the house.

"This is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jacob said, introducing her to Bella.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father." Bella spoke.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more then feel free to leave." Leah said as she walked away from them.

"Fun? Isn't she?" Jacob said once she was out of earshot.

"Bella! Hi." Emily said as she came out into the front with the rest of them, she was followed by Sam and Katie. "I was wondering when we would see your face around here again." Emily said as she hugged Bella.

Jacob stared at Katie, he was in agreement with Bella and Paul, she did look quite human, and he could also see why Quill has a crush on her, she was very attractive, but she was a vampire. "Are we all good?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Yeah we're good, she's definitely not a human." Sam said.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Katie said.

"Katie, feel free to drop by whenever, your stories are awesome!" Emily said excitedly

Katie smiled and nodded before turning around and getting into her car, it was the one Bella saw as they were pulling up. "Thanks for hearing me out Sam." Katie called behind her.

"No problem." Sam replied.

With that Katie got into her car and pulled away from LaPush, and presumably back to Carlisle's house.

"What was that about?" Bella asked Sam.

"She just wanted to make sure there wasn't any misunderstanding, she wanted to make sure we knew that the treaty wasn't broken, and we remined her of the treaty lines since she's new here." Sam replied, "She's actually not too bad, for a vampire."

* * *

Later...

Edward had called an emergency meeting at the house, he said that someone, a vampire, had been in Bella's house. Emmet, Jasper and Katie had been out, but returned back as soon as they could when Edward had called Katie letting her know. When they arrived everyone was there.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked as Emmet, Jasper and Katie came through the front door.

"A stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Edward told them.

"Could it have been a nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"Someone just passing through wouldn't have left Bella's father alive" Rosalie countered.

"The scent disappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said, they had gone to see how far they could track the scent before it disappeared while they were out.

"I couldn't find them, they were already too far away." Katie added.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head, "No, I would have seen her decide."

"I has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either, I've been watching Aro's decisions too." Alice said.

"We'll keep looking." Emmet said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie said, angry.

"Rosalie..." Carlisle said.

"No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder." Bella spoke up.

"And search for Victoria." Rosalie added.

"And keep yourselves fed." Bella added.

"I'm not leaving you here defenceless." Edward said.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have the wolves, if you guys worked together, shared the load it might not be as bad." Bella suggested.

"I'm in for that, I was just at LaPush this morning, they seem not too bad once you get over the stink, and you didn't have me before either, I don't eat as much as the rest of you. If that's what it takes then I'm in." Katie said, Bella smiled a her support.

"Why were you at LaPush?" Carlisle asked.

"Paul mistook me for a human when we were chasing Victoria." Katie explained.

As much as the others were against working with the wolves, Katie and Bella were right, it would be easier on all of them.

* * *

The Next Day...

Edward had dropped Bella off with Jacob so that he, Katie and Carlisle could hunt, he drove back to the house to meet them before going.

"Ready?" Katie asked him as he got out of the car in front of the Cullen home. Edward nodded, and they took off into the forest. They found two deer, and Edward and Carlisle were crouching on a rock, down on all fours, they looked like animals. "You two are ridiculous." she muttered, and sped towards the deer, she quickly broke both their necks before they could run away. Edward and Carlisle looked at her surprised. "What? Did you forget that we can move really fast, or were you too busy channeling your inner male predator?" Katie teased. Carlisle and Edward simultaneously rolled their eyes at her.

When they were done feeding, they went back to the house, and when they returned they found a letter on the step, it was addressed to Katerina.

Katie picked it up and opened it while going inside.

 _Katerina,_

 _I am sorry about the way I left things in Italy,_

 _I hope you can find it in you to forgive my behavior,_

 _~Aro_

Katie smiled when she read it before throwing it into the fire that seemed to always be burning in the grand fireplace.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Just a letter." Katie replied. Carlisle and Edward shared a glance, but didn't push it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

* * *

Before...

The year was 1797, Carlisle had been gone for 25 years, and Katie had begun to worry about him, he occasionally sends letters, but all they usually say is that he hasn't found a good place yet, then there'll be a few years in between the letters, but how long could it take for him to find a place, it's not like there are very many established settlements over there anyways.

Katie was curled up in a chair on the balcony in her room that overlooked the ocean, she was just staring out over the water. She was so zone out that she didn't even notice Aro enter her room until he was sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Katerina, he's sent another letter." Aro said, holding out an envelope to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the letter and opened the envelope.

 _Katie,_

 _I am pleased to report that I've finally found a home here in the New World,_

 _it is truly as marvelous as they say._

 _Come to the port in New York, I'll wait for you there,_

 _I'm so excited to see you again after all these years,_

 _~Carlisle_

Aro was smiling at her when she finished reading, "Good news?" he asked.

"Yeah, he finally found somewhere to stay, which means I have to go." Katie said. She stood up, "I should pack."

Aro grabbed her arm, "Stay."

"I can't, I promised I'd go. But I'll make you a promise too, I promise I'll come back and visit, all the time." Katie said.

"I'll find you a boat." Aro said, Katie could tell even without reading his mind that he was still not pacified by her answer, but he left before anyone could speak.

* * *

Now...

Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Katie were watching the news, the situation in Seattle was only getting worse. They had determined that it was in fact a group of organized newborns, but the who that was organizing them was unclear, but Edward still geld to the belief that it was the Volturi.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will," Carlisle paused and glanced at Katie, "I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it." Edward said for only the hundredth time. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind, he wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows that we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"But he's always wanted that." Katie said, "Why do this now when we're more untied than ever? There have been plenty of chances when we were much weaker than we are now. I don't think they're behind it, but maybe they know about it and they aren't going to do anything to stop it." Katie suggested.

"That's a strong possibility Katie, but there's no way to be sure." Carlisle said, "We'll continue to monitor the situation, and we may being paying a visit to Seattle soon."

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Bella was curious after hearing Rosalie's story of how she was turned into a vampire, she wanted to know how the others were turned too.

One day in the evening she approached Carlisle, "Carlisle? If you don't mind me asking, how were you turned into a vampire?".

"Curious about origin stories after hearing Rose's?" Katie asked, walking around the corner into the living room.

"I-uh yeah." Bella replied, slightly startled by Katie's sudden appearance.

"This is going to be fun."

A Few Hours Later...

A bonfire was going, it was now nighttime, all the Cullen's and Bella were sitting around the fire, the wolves were on guard duty tonight.

"Bella's about to be a part of our family, and she should know more about us, I thought it would be a good idea, since she's about to be changed, for her to hear our origin stories." Katie explained to the group, with nods all around and a hell yeah from Emmet, Katie announced, "Oldest to youngest! Carlisle goes first!"

"Alright, I was the son of a very strict, very traditional Anglican pastor. He and other members of the church were always looking for werewolves and vampires and witches. They would lead 'hunts' all over London, thinking that they were ridding the world of evil, but I suspect that their little escapades were doing much more harm than good." Carlisle paused because Bella had put up her hand. Carlisle chuckled, "Yes Bella?"

"What year was this?" Bella asked.

"Around the 1640's" Carlisle replied. "My father got older, and I was tasked with leading these raids, but I was a little smarter than my father and I quickly found real vampires in the sewers of London." Carlisle laughed, "Of course we were slaughtered. One of them left me just alive enough that I became a vampire. And the rest is history." Esme rubbed his shoulder, Carlisle gestured to Katerina, "Your turn."

"Well, I was 16, and it was 1723, my parents had arranged my marriage to a much older man, he had been married more than eight times, and all his previous brides had died tragically right after their wedding, coincidentally, they were all heiresses to large fortunes. I was not, but my family always acted so much like we were that I assume he was mistaken, and when he figured it out he attacked me. Although, I did fight back pretty hard, I think I broke his leg, but he did manage to stab me like five times, so I pretended to be dead, and when he left me, I managed to stumble my way to a window with a light in it, and it was Carlisle studying. When he realized he couldn't save my human life he changed me." Katie stopped and looked around. "It's been a really great life actually." Katie looked at Carlisle from across the fire, and smiled. "Your turn Jasper."

"It was 1866, I encountered some civilians which turned out to be some pretty nasty vampires, they turned me, but eventually Alice found me." Jasper said, not really wanting to relive the details at that moment.

"Eddie?" Katie prompted.

"Well, it was 1918, I had in Chicago for my whole life with my parents, and when the first wave of Spanish influenza rolled around my father was ill and died, my mother and I thought that we were immune because we didn't get sick, so when the second wave rolled around we weren't cautious and we both got sick. My mom made Carlisle promise her to save me, so when I was just about to die, Carlisle turned me to keep the promise he made to my mom." Edward said. "Your turn Esme."

"Well, Carlisle and I first met when I was a teenager in 1911 when I broke my leg falling out of a tree, he was the doctor who helped me, after I left the hospital that day I didn't see him again until 1921 when I was in the hospital after my son had died, I had tried to end my life, but Carlisle saved me. When I saw him I recognized him, he hadn't aged a day, and he recognized me. You know it's a good thing we liked each other or else there might have been a problem." Esme said, Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't really remember a lot, I know that I was in some sort of mental hospital in 1922 because people thought I was a witch. There was a vampire there who took me under his wing, but someone was after either me or him, I'm not really sure. But the doctor turned me and sacrificed himself so that I could get away. When I was changed the first vision I had was of Jasper and I surrounded by all of you, and I started looking, eventually I found Jasper, and then you guys." Alice said.

"Wow, you guys are all really old." Bella said.

"You think we're old? You should meet the Romanians, they're more than 10,000 year old." Katie said.

"I can't even imagine being that old." Bella said.

"Neither can I." Katie added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Death

* * *

Before...

The year was 1822, Katie had been with Carlisle in the New World for nearly 25 years, it was quite a simple life, not much to do all day, and Katie was beginning to get bored. There had only been one incident where she had lost control, and instead of it affecting others, she managed to contain it, but it caused her immeasurable pain. The only thing that she really looked forward to on any given day were letters that were often sent by Aro or Caius. There was a large time gap in between the writing and receiving of these letters because there wasn't really a proper postal system in place.

It had been a while since she had received word from anyone, but that morning a letter showed up addressed to Katie. Katie opened the letter.

 _Katerina,_

 _It is with great pain that I write,_

 _Unfortunately Aro's wife Sulpicia has died._

 _He is wild with rage and grief and both Marcus and I think that you are the only one who can calm him._

 _We are holding a memorial in her honor at some point in the next few months,_

 _I believe it would be wise if you attended._

 _~Caius_

As Katie read it her blood went cold, she began packing her things immediately, she was almost out the door when Carlisle came back from the hospital in the small town they lived in.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked her as she was running frantically around their small house, Katie didn't respond as she ran upstairs, presumably to finish packing. Carlisle saw the note on the table in the dining room and read it, "Katie? You're leaving?".

Katie stopped to talk to him, "Yeah, I have to go." Katie replied.

"You don't owe them anything, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Carlisle said.

"You think that's what this is?" Katie said, a little hurt. "I'm going because he's my friend." She slammed the suitcase shut.

About Nine Weeks Later...

Carlisle had not left with Katie, he felt that he would be an uninvited guest since the letter did no mention him. Katie paid a pretty price to find a fast boat with a private room for her, but five weeks later they landed in France. From there she had a carriage take her to Paris, where she then took a 'state of the art' train to Florence, and then she had a carriage take her the last few miles to Volterra. All in all the trip was just over two months in duration.

When Katie finally arrived, Caius was the first to greet her. "Ah, Katerina. I'm so glad you could make it. The memorial will occur three days from now. I fear Aro has gotten no better, while he no longer sulks in his room, he is now suspecting everyone had a part in her death, he has become very paranoid." Caius said as they walked down a long hall. "He's in his room now, I hope you can help." Katie nodded, and Caius left her in front of Aro's room.

Katie knocked tentatively at the door, when she heard no response, she said "Aro, it's me, Katie." There was still no response, Katie gripped the handle and pushed the door open slightly. "Aro?" she asked tentatively as she stepped into his room. It was a mess, there was broken furniture everywhere, "Aro? Are you here?" Katie asked.

Suddenly there was a hand around Katie's throat, "Who are you? Have you come to kill me too?!" It was Aro, he was behind her, and couldn't see her face, and she had a scarf on which stopped him from reading her thoughts, his grip tightened, and Katie could feel her neck begin to crack. So she projected images into his mind, of them dancing together, of him asking her to stay, of them reading in the library leaning on each other. He let her go and she dropped to the ground, clutching her neck. After only a moment Aro was beside her.

"Katie, I-I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you from behind." Aro said, his voice was different than it usually sounded.

"It's okay, really." Katie said, she looked at Aro, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Aro said cheerfully as he helped her up. Katie looked at him strangely.

"Because your wife just died." Katie watched him watch her, his thoughts were basically unreadable, his mind was all over the place right now.

"Did Caius tell you what happened?" Aro asked her, smiling eerily.

"You know he didn't." Katie replied.

"She killed herself." Aro said.

Katie's eyes widened. "How could she have done that?"

"Someone helped her, betrayed me!" Aro shouted, Katie didn't flinch.

"Did you find them?" Katie asked.

"Can't you tell!"

"Your mind is clouded right now, you're not thinking clearly." Katie said, trying to calm him.

"I am thinking more clearly than I have in a long time." Aro said, he looked like he was on drugs.

"Aro, you need to stop. No one is trying to kill you, no one is trying to overthrow you. Calm down, please. This isn't like you." Katie said.

"And how would you know what I'm like?" Aro asked demanding.

"I know because you're my friend, my best friend!" Katie finally shouted. Aro froze, Katie could feel a veil lift from his mind. Katie took a step towards him, and when he didn't react she hugged him. "I'm so sorry Aro." After a moment, Aro relaxed, he returned the hug.

"We both know I didn't love her anymore."

"But it still hurts, and you feel responsible."

"I am responsible."

"Maybe, but it was her choice."

"Promise me something." Aro said.

"Ummhumm" Katie hummed against his chest.

"Promise me that you won't do something like that."

Katie pulled back from him to look at him, she smiled and hugged him tighter, _I would never_. Katie said in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Training

* * *

Last night at the graduation party, the Cullen's and the wolves discovered that the newborn army is headed for them, in the attempt to kill Bella. But no one was about to let that happen, so the next morning, the Cullen's and the wolves were going to work together so they could both train. When Bella and Edward arrived, the day begun. After informing the wolves about what newborns were, and the specific threats they posed, the training began.

First up was Jasper and Emmett. "Don't hold back." Jasper taunted.

"Not in my nature." Emmett replied with a smirk, he charged at Jasper, who after only a few moments of fighting had Emmett on his back.

"Never lose focus." Jasper commented.

Next was Edward verses Carlisle, they ran at each other, Carlisle went low while Edward went high, they locked arms and Carlisle ended up on the bottom. Edward stood up and looked to Jasper, "One more thing," Jasper said, Carlisle leaped on Edward from the ground, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Then it was Alice verses Jasper, which was cute to watch. Alice easily ducked all of Jasper's attacks, and hid in a tree before landing on him and giving him a kiss.

Then it was the main event. Carlisle verses Katie. They started about 10 metre's (about 30 feet ) apart, Carlisle ran at her, but she placed a well timed kick to the middle of his chest that sent him flying. He landed on his feet and ran back towards her, he swung at her head, she ducked and tripped him with her leg. She let him get up and she went on the offensive, she swung at him, he blocked her but she grabbed his arm and she swung him into a tree. He got up slowly with his arms raised in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I give up, I'm too old for this." Carlisle said chuckling, Katie laughed too and helped him up. With that it seemed training was over, Katie wasn't sure why the wolves had just shown up and not done anything, but she was grateful that they seemed willing to help.

* * *

The Next Day...

Bella, Edward, Jasper and Jacob had just finished their experiment with Jacob's scent covering Bella's, and it was a success. Edward and Bella now headed back to Bella's house, but Bella was surprised when she saw Katie and Alice standing outside with her father. As Bella walked towards them Charlie smiled and said, "Okay you two, don't be strangers." Alice laughed and Katie smiled politely. Charlie walked away, and Bella gave Alice a questioning look.

"It's your alibi for the fight." Alice told her

"We said that the family was going on a camping trip, so we're all going to have a sleepover." Katie added.

"And Charlie's going fishing anyways." Alice explained.

"Charlie? You guys are on a first name basis now?" Bella asked.

"He likes _us_." Katie said.

A look of remembrance passed across Alice's face, "Actually, it'll just be you, Edward and Katie tonight."

"Actually, it'll just be you and Edward tonight, I have something I need to do." Katie said.

"So we'll be like alone?" Bella asked.

"You're welcome." Alice said.

As Katie walked towards her car she said, "I'll see you and Edward tonight before I go and make sure you're all good."

"Thanks you guys." Bella called after them. Alice simply waved in reply as they sped off. Bella walked inside her house, Charlie was in the kitchen.

"Hey, you want a sandwich?" Charlie asked her.

"I'll make it." Bella replied.

They worked in silence for a few moments before charlie spoke, "Well the sisters I like."

"Yeah, Alice and Katie are great." Bella said. They kept working on their sandwiches for a few more moments before Bella asked, "Hey dad, why didn't you get remarried, after mom?"

Charlie appeared taken aback by the sudden question. "Uh, I don't know." he paused for a second, "I guess I still haven't met the right gal." he paused again, "Why?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, "I thought maybe that you just gave up on the whole institution of it, of marriage." Bella explained, Charlie went back to working on the sandwich, "Do you think there's any value in it?"

"Yeah, yeah marriage has value. When you're older, much older. Like your mother, it seemed to work better of her the second time, later in life." Charlie said, obviously uncomfortable by this subject, especially since he could tell it had something to do with Edward.

"Yeah, I guess." Bella said quietly in response, Charlie saw her downward gaze, and thought it best to add something.

"I mean, you definitely don't wanna have to get married because you weren't, uh, careful." He said.

"What?" Bella asked, confused as to what exactly he was trying to say.

"Look, you know what I'm talking about, there's things you need to think about before you become, physically intimate." Charlie's face became more and more uncomfortable with every passing word of that sentence.

"Okay, don't have the talk." Bella said, taking a few steps away.

"I mean, it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"I doubt that, and don't bother 'cuz mom beat you to it like ten years ago." Bella said.

"Well, you didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago." Charlie retorted.

"I'm sure things work, the same way." Bella said.

"Alright, so... you guys are, taking precautions..."

"Hey, dad, just please don't worry about... that" Bella said, "Edward is... old school."

"Old school, great. Is that supposed to be code for something?"

"Oh my god, dad? I'm a virgin." Bella said while giving the thumbs up.

"Ah, didiudidu, okay. I'm glad we covered that." Charlie said.

"Me too." Bella said as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

That night...

Bella arrived at the Cullen's house, Katie greeted her at the door. "Hey Bella." Katie said, and suddenly Edward was standing next to her, Bella often forgot how fast they were. Katie looked between the two, "Well, I'm leaving, you two have fun, but not too much fun." Katie said, but noticed the mortified look on Bella's face. "I'm just kidding, have all the fun you want, but I'll be back before the sun comes up, so you better be done by then."

Bella blushed, Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Goodbye Katie."

"Adios." Kate said as she walked out of the house and into her car, she sped off, and left the two lovebirds to themselves. She was headed Seattle, she knew that the army must have left already, so there would be no immediate danger, but she thought that she had picked up the mental presence of Jane a few days ago, and wanted to check it out just in case. The drive was a few hours long, but there was nice scenery along the way, so it wasn't so bad.

When she finally reached the cities boarder, she slowed her speed to the allowed pace so that she wouldn't get pulled over, like any other person, Katie hated getting tickets, not because she couldn't pay them, but because she didn't like getting caught, and she was a very good driver, she had never gotten in an accident, except for once, but it was really Carlisle's fault.

She eventually found a place where she could tell Jane had been recently, her mental signature was all over this place. Unfortunately, Katie was no tracker like Demetri, and couldn't trace it back to Jane, but she did know that Jane had thought hard about something here. The spot overlooked a shady dock, under an overpass. If it was up to Katie, this confirmed the Volturi's involvement in the newborn army, since this seemed like the place Alice had seen in her vision. But she didn't want to worry the rest of them that Jane and Alec might be here, she knew that they are afraid of them, and Edward had been on the receiving end of Jane's powers one too many times.

Katie sped back to Forks, now feeling foolish that she had left Bella and Edward alone, what if the army came early, or what if the Volturi showed up? Katie quickened her speed, once she got back into Forks, she slowed down and drove by the closest road to their house. She could barley hear what was going on inside, but she could hear Edward's thoughts, and he didn't seem alarmed. Calmed by this, she drove around for a bit to clear her thoughts, and when the sun was about to rise, she headed home.

When she arrived, Bella and Edward were sitting in the living room watching some sort of romantic comedy, Bella looked exhausted, she had probably stayed up with Edward all night. Then she saw the ring on Bella's hand, and read Edward's mind.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Katie said as she walked into the living room. "Oh, but Edward now I'm going to be the last one! You won the bet! Shit!" Katie exclaimed, she was smiling.

"What bet?" Bella asked.

"Well, I told him that he was going to be the last one to get married because back then he was a real sulker, and I was sure that no human or vampire would ever take interest in him." Katie explained.

"Ouch, were you that bad?" Bella asked.

Katie nodded her head quickly for emphasis, and Edward rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Fight

* * *

Now...

After a few days of preparation, the fight was about to begin, Edward was up in the mountains with Bella, hopefully keeping her safe from Victoria. The rest of them were now convinced that it was Victoria after Bella's dream, but Katie knew that the Volturi had some sort of involvement in the matter. Though, she decided to not share the information with the others, she didn't want anyone worried, and she also didn't want Carlisle to be mad at her for going against his wishes and going to Seattle.

They were lined up, with Jasper in the front. They could hear the newborns running through the forest, Katie had a chill run down her spine. She hadn't had a good fight in a long time, not since her and Felix got into a fight, but that's a story for another time.

When the newborns passed the treeline of the clearing, we charged at them. It was fairly easy, the newborns were extremely untrained, and they were surprised by the wolves. Katie was in the middle of fighting one, when she suddenly blinked and stopped, she heard murmuring in an unmistakable mental voice, the newborn hit her and she flew into the trees. Carlisle saw this and went to help her.

"Katie, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi are coming, I can hear Jane's thoughts." Katie said.

Carlisle's facial expression turned to one of concern, "Can you tell how far they are?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, but as she gets closer her thoughts get clearer and louder, they're taking their time. I think they're waiting to see if the newborns will kill us."

"Well, then we better not let that happen." Carlisle said.

Katie smirked, "Agreed."

They both ran back into the fight, relived to see that no one had become injured while they were talking. Soon Jacob joined the rest of them in the fight.

It wasn't long until Carlisle and Esme found a young girl, a newborn. She was hiding behind a tree, and appeared to have no desire to fight at all. To Carlisle, she reminded him of Katie, she was quite young, maybe 15, Carlisle took pity on her. She was probably turned against her will, and now she was alone. Esme and Carlisle shared a glance, and they both knew that they couldn't kill her.

"Stay here, it's okay, we won't hurt you." Esme said, and Carlisle nodded.

"We'll get you when the fight is over." Carlisle said. The girl nodded shyly, and went back behind the tree.

As the battle went on, the Cullen's and the wolves were soon faced with few remaining opponents.

"Victoria. She's here." Katie said quietly to Carlisle, "Edward's got it under control."

Soon there seemed to be no more newborns, and then Alice had a vision of Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

"The Volturi are coming, four of them, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix." Alice said. Just as she spoke, another newborn came out from the tree's and attacked Leah. Jacob stepped in and helped her, but he let the newborn get it's arms around him, and the newborn squeezed, people with vampire hearing could hear the bones shatter. When the newborn threw Jacob on the ground, he was torn apart by Sam and Quill quickly.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, she, Edward and Carlisle went to him quickly.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said.

"Jacob you idiot! I had it!" Leah yelled as the pack re-emerged.

"Leah." Sam said, to stop her guilty rant.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in," Carlisle said, "It's already started."

"You need to get him out if here, we aren't going to want a fight with the Volturi." Edward said to everyone.

"We'll take him back to Billy's" Sam said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said. They gave each other a nod, before Carlisle stepped back and Sam and the rest of the pack lifted up Jacob and carried him away to Billy's.

"They're coming!" Alice shouted, the wolf procession had just disappeared into the dense tree line.

As the four Volturi members walked slowly towards them, Katie and Edward began to pick through their minds. They all knew about the army, but they had decided to let the Cullen's fight.

Jane looked around, "Impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane's eyes landed on Katie, Jane glared at her and Katie smirked back.

"We were lucky." Carlisle said, and smiled politely. He was trying to seem like he was not uneasy at their presence, something the rest of them were failing.

"I doubt that." Jane said, still glaring at Katie, who was still smiling.

"It seemed we missed an entertaining fight." Alec spoke.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane said, and broke her gaze with Katie.

"If you'd have arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said, Carlisle sent a cautioning glance at him.

"Pity." Jane said, her face went into a smirk, "You missed one."

Jasper went to stand by her defensively, Katie began to become concerned, under no circumstances would they survive against these four. The rest of them have to be less 'disrespectful'.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle said.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane said coldly, she stared at the girl, who was becoming more and more terrified by the minute. "Why have you come?" Jane asked her.

Only a moment later, the girl was on the ground screaming in pain, "Who created you?" Jane asked.

Esme felt ill at the sound of the young girl's screams, "You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme said.

The screaming ceased, "I know." Jane said.

The girl coughed and choked on the ground, "I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us, he said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said, Katie could tell that he was furious. Edward and the Volturi got along poorly at the best of times, but when they did nothing while Victoria plotted Bella's death, to Edward that was unforgivable. Katie, who was standing in between Edward and Carlisle, elbowed Edward in the side.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle said. Jane looked furious, Katie knew that she wanted to fight them, but she wasn't allowed to.

"Of course." Jane looked to her side, "Felix." she only had to say his name everyone to understand what was happening. Felix was practically the Volturi's executioner, nearly every time there was a vampire to kill, you can bet that Felix is there.

Carlisle was about to do something stupid, and Katie grabbed his forearm and said _don't_ in Carlisle's head, though, she was too late to stop Esme.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme yelled. Jane put her hand out to stop Felix, "We'll take responsibility for her." Esme added.

"Just give her a chance." Carlisle said.

There was a moment where they stood in silence, waiting for Jane's judgement.

"The Volturi don't give second chances" Jane said, her gaze focused on Edward and Bella, "Keep that in mind, Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set." Bella said, trying to appease Jane, it didn't work.

Jane looked back to the young newborn, "Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home." Jane said.

Felix walked towards the girl, and Katie spoke in Esme's head, _Don't try to stop him, it'll kill us all._ Esme looked like she was the one about to be killed.

Jane watched and smiled as Felix tore her apart and added her body to the burning pile. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all knots in their stomachs. Edward was just too happy to avoid a fight, even if that meant the girl had to die. Katie and Alice knew what would happen if a fight broke out, and neither of them were willing to risk what they might loose, just to save that girl.

Let's just say that everyone was happy when the Volturi had left.

* * *

Before... (or the story of when Felix and Katie nearly killed each other)

The year was 1826, and Katie was itching to learn to fight, she knew how on the most basic level, and her ability to read minds made it easier, but she was not anywhere near masterful, or even skillful.

So that was why Katie and Felix were circling each other in the grand ballroom, under the observation of Marcus, Aro and Caius. Katie made the first move, which surprised Aro, but Felix seemed to be expecting it. He blocked her arm, and kicked her leg, but Katie put her hand on the floor, and used the momentum to swing around and kick him in the side. Felix slid a few feet, but was soon back in front of Katie, she anticipated his punch, and leaped backwards into a back-handspring, while she was in the air, she kicked his shoulder. Katie landed in a crouched position, and she could see that Aro was looking very amused by this, she could also tell that Felix was getting very frustrated.

While she was still low to the ground, Felix charged at her, she tripped him, which was exactly what he wanted, but she hadn't read that in his mind because she was too busy being embarrassed about what was going through Aro's mind. While on his back he kicked her legs out, she landed one her back, and didn't have time to get up before Felix grabbed her ankle and swung her into a marble pillar. She landed hard on the ground, but managed to get up and out of the way before Felix reached her.

Aro was fuming, he agreed to this on the condition that there would be restraint on Felix's part. He would admit that she was holding her own quite well against him, but when he threw her into the pillar, he almost stepped in. After that, there was a nearly audible shift in the atmosphere of the room, this was no longer a fight for fun, this was to prove something, on both sides.

Felix was beginning to wear down on Katie's agility. He grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground, she quickly rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, with a new urgency, she knew that he was not holding back, he was trying to kill her. She was now completely on the defensive, ducking and rolling and running, getting a hit in where she can, but never going for anything too risky. Felix was doing the opposite, he was taking every opportunity there was to land a hit on her.

Eventually, Aro decided to put a stop to it, "Alright, that's enough for today." he announced.

Katie smiled gratefully at him, and turned to leave the room, but Felix decided he wasn't done yet. He raced up behind her and knocked her to her knees, he wrapped his arm around her neck, and was about to rip her head off.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, and Aro was in front of her, Felix was pinned to the wall by Caius. Katie looked angry, and so did Felix, but bad things happen when Katie gets angry. Katie stood and Aro held out his had, "Walk with me." Aro said.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of anyone else, Katie wrenched her hand away. "Why did you do that?" She asked, she was mad.

"Because, he was about to kill you." Aro said.

"You just- you always do this!"

"Do what?"

"Think that I'm totally incapable of protecting myself. I'm not made of glass!"

"He was about to rip your head off! What did you want me to do? Just sit there and watch?!" Aro yelled.

"Yes! You wouldn't have jumped up and saved anyone else! Treat me like any other person you know!"

"You aren't any other person to me." Aro whispered, "To me you are everything."

Katie stared at him, at a loss for words, she could read his mind, but she didn't see that coming, his hand brushed her cheek, and he now knew how she felt. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, his other hand slid onto her waist. Katie wrapped both her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Wedding Bells

* * *

Before...

The year was 1830, Katie and Aro had been practically inseparable, they were currently on a small island in the Canary islands, Aro had some business there, and so Katie tagged along. Katie was reading a book while sitting in a hammock, she was wearing something that, anywhere else in the world, at the time would be extremely scandalous. It was a white dress made of thin material, with a large slit up the front of it, leaving much of her legs exposed.

She heard footsteps behind her and the thoughts of the young girl entered her mind, she had a letter for Katie from Carlisle. Katie stood at five feet four inches, and this girl was barely up to her shoulders, and was obviously on the brink of starvation. The girl held out her hand, in it was an envelope addressed to Katie.

"Thank you" Katie said to the girl, Katie wanted to give the girl something, clothing, money, food, but Katie knew that if the girl was found with anything she shouldn't have, she would be accused of stealing.

Katie opened the letter.

 _Katie,_

 _I hope you return soon for I miss you dearly  
life here seems so dull without your presence,  
you'll be pleased to know that I've obtained a library for the new home I've made near New Orleans.  
It is truly a magnificent place, full of life and culture, but also of injustice,  
something I try my hardest to end.  
I hope you will come home, at least for a little a while,_

 _~Carlisle_

Katie immediately felt guilty, he was probably really worried about her. As far as he knew, she went to Italy to attend a funeral, and now she had been gone for eight years. Katie hardly noticed Aro come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her, he touched the bare skin of her arms and could tell what she was thinking.

"Don't go." Aro said gently in her ear.

He kissed her neck, "Stop, you're going to make me change my mind." Katie said.

She turned so that she was facing him, Katie kissed him and smiled, "Maybe just one more night." she said.

"Deal." Aro replied.

* * *

Now...

In the intervening weeks between the battle, Katie decided to make a quick trip to Italy before the wedding, she felt she was the only one of them that could simultaneously invite them and make it clear that they were not supposed to attend.

She walked into the ballroom where one would usually find Aro, but he wasn't there. She could hear him thinking quietly, he was probably in the library. She hadn't told him she was coming, so she hoped he would be pleasantly surprised. She pushed open the large wooden doors, and he was sitting in the same spot he always sits in when he reads, at the table in the dim corner.

Aro looked up to see who had came in, and when he saw Katie and smiled and stood, he walked towards her and picked her up and spun her, Katie laughed. When he put her down he kissed her.

"I'm supposed to invite you to a wedding, and you are not supposed to come." Katie said smiling.

"Of course." Aro said smiling.

"I'm only staying for two more days, and one of those days is for traveling, so..." Katie said looking mischievous, "We should do something fun."

Two Days Later...

Katie was back in Forks in time for the wedding, but just in time so that she didn't have to help with the set up, Emmett was jealous.

Katie went and found Carlisle when she got back, "Good news, they aren't coming." Katie reported.

"Were they mad about me not being a vampire yet?" Bella asked nervously.

"No, they didn't seem to care, just as long as you become one in the near future they'll be fine." Katie reassured her.

"Katie!" She could hear Alice call from upstairs.

"Just a second Alice!" Katie called back, she looked down at Bella's shoes, "It's easier if you don't put as much weight on the heel." Katie said before darting up the stairs. "What is it Alice?" She asked once upstairs.

"Come here." Alice said from her and Jasper's 'bedroom'. Alice had Esme and Rosalie in there with her, they were trying on dresses. "What are you going to wear?"

"I hadn't really thought about it..." Katie trailed off knowing Alice had already picked something out.

"Try it on!" Alice said excitedly. Katie grabbed the dress bag and went to her own room to change.

She chuckled a little as she saw the dress, it had a pretty low neckline, but Alice did know how much she hated low necks, so there was a lace overlay which she was grateful for. In fact the lace went all the way to the middle of her neck, which Katie loved since she was a fairly conservative dresser. The dress was black, making her pale skin look even paler, it went down to the middle of her calf and wasn't too form fitting. Katie went back into Alice's room.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Alright, I'll hang it up." Katie said, amused by Alice's enthusiasm.

"Are you going to take Bella for a Bachelorette party?" Alice asked Katie.

"Uh sure, is anyone else coming?" Katie asked.

"Nope, just the two of you." Alice said.

"Okay, sounds good." Katie replied.

* * *

That Night...

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang, Bella ran to grab it, "Hey Katie, come in, I'll be ready in a second." Bella said, slightly flustered.

"It's no rush Bella." Katie said.

Charlie walked in the room to see who it was, "Oh, hi Katie, what's going on?" he asked as he watched Bella run up the stairs.

"Bachelorette party." Katie said.

"Ah, no strippers I hope?" Charlie asked playfully.

"Definitely not. Just a girls night, but she won't be back too late. Alice demanded that she get her beauty sleep." Katie told him.

"Good. Good. No drinking?"

"Nope, just some romantic comedies and embarrassing stories about Edward."

"Perfect, just what I want to hear!" Charlie said, pleased with the night's itinerary.

"What's perfect?" Bella asked, just coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Swan approves of our plans tonight." Katie said.

"Please just call me Charlie, Mr. Swan makes me feel really old."

"Alright, Charlie." Katie said, she looked at Bella, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." Bella responded. Charlie opened the door for the girls, and they walked out to Katie's car, she took off towards the Cullen home.

Once they arrived, they went straight to the living room. Katie put on the Titanic, and they watched it, Bella occasionally making comments that would make Katie laugh.

"You know, I think there was room on that door." Katie said when it was almost over.

"Yeah, there definitely was, Jack just wanted to be a martyr." Bella said.

"Watch out for that, Edward's got some of that in him too." Katie said.

They watched the last moments of the movie in silence before Bella turned to Katie with a serious expression on her face.

"Katie?" Bella asked, "I overheard Carlisle and Esme talking and they were saying something about Edward finding his mate? Is that me?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it's you." Bella said, "You know how the wolves have imprinting?" Katie asked, Bella nodded. "Well, vampire's have something similar to that. We have one person, one person who was made for you, and you just have to look at them to know that it's them." Katie explained, "For some reason we call them mates, but I don't like that word, I say matches." Katie explained.

"Oh," Bella smiled mischievously, "You seem, to know the feeling." Bella commented.

"Trust me, you know the feeling when you've watched Carlisle and Esme fall in love."

"That wasn't a no." Bella said, Katie looked down, "You have!"

"Please don't tell anyone." Katie groaned.

"I won't, but why aren't you two together?" Bella asked.

"It's complicated." Katie said. Bella could tell that she looked kind of sad, but suddenly her face changed to one of happiness. "Alright, I need to get you home before Alice comes back and kills me."

"Where is everyone anyways?" Bella asked.

"They're hunting before the wedding so they don't eat your guests." Katie said.

"Shouldn't you be hunting too?" Bella asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to accidentally kill everyone." Katie said.

"Is that known to happen?" Bella asked nervously.

"Well sometimes, but that's why I'm not hunting. So I'm too weak to do it by accident." Katie explained as they walked to her car.

Katie sped towards Bella's house and walked her to the door. "Thanks for tonight, that was really fun."

"Yeah, we really should hang out more. Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Katie said. She went back to her car and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Wedding Rings and Other Things

* * *

Before...

The year was 1841, Katie had been with Carlisle in their new home in New Orleans for almost eleven years now, and as before, she was beginning to become bored. So she decided that she was going to visit Volterra again. The only problem was that Carlisle did not want her to go.

"And why not?!" Katie asked.

"Because they are a bad influence, they have no respect for human life." Carlisle responded.

"I stayed with them alone for nearly 25 years! I think I have shown that I can show restraint, and besides, they do respect my choices, unlike you!" Katie said, she was so angry, but her anger suddenly stopped and was replaced by regret when she saw the look on Carlisle's face, and worse, when she heard his thoughts.

He sped out of the house, and tears stung at his eyes. He ran into the forest, while a voice ran on and on in his mind. _She didn't want to be immortal, she hates you, she'll leave you, she's already gone._

He ran and ran and ran and ran until the sun was nearly risen. When he saw this he cursed himself for his stupidity, he quickly made his way back home, and tried to calm himself. He knew he overreacted, but something in him did not sit well with the idea of her going to visit the Volturi, and especially Aro, without him. He entered their large home, and he did not hear Katie inside. His mind jumped to think that she had left, or that she too had gone to blow some steam. However, another part of him knew that she wouldn't have done that, and that part of him also knew what happened when Katie got upset.

"Katie?" Carlisle called out.

He heard a small noise from the drawing room and quickly sped there, and he was not prepared for what he saw. Three men were writhing on the floor, and Katie was standing in the middle of the room, staring at nothing, tears streamed down her face. Carlisle took another step into the room, but suddenly a blinding pain erupted from his head.

"Katie, Katie stop." Carlisle choked out in between pained gasps.

After a moment Katie blinked, and she gasped when she saw the three men who had come in to help finish the last wing of the large home, but when she heard a different man gasp behind her. She quickly turned, "Carlisle." she said as a mortified expression passed her face. "I-I'm so sorry." She sped over to him and grabbed his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Katie, I'm so sorry." Carlisle said as he caught his breath.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've calmed down, I should have kept it internalized." Katie said, she was crying. That was the bad thing about being turned when you were still a teenager, her emotions were often all over the place, and she cried a lot.

* * *

Now...

Katie was helping Alice and Rosalie get Bella ready, when she heard Bella's mother's thoughts wondering where she was, Katie decided to go out and bring them to her room. She opened the door and looked down the staircase, there was Charlie and Renee, Charlie looked up and saw her.

"Ah, Katie, do you know where Bella is?" Charlie asked.

"She's just up here." Katie said, walking out from the room. She noticed Renee was wondering who she was. She walked down the stairs to meet them, "Hi, I'm Katie, Edward's older sister. You must be Bella's mom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, hi!" Renee said, "Please, call me Renee."

Katie smiled, "Of course, Bella's just in the room at the top of the stairs." Katie walked outside to where the guests were starting to gather, she noticed that some of Bella's friends from school had arrived, she heard their conversation, and laughed a bit to herself knowing that all the vampires here did too. She took her seat next to Carlisle, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

During the reception Katie went to talk to Eleazar, she had first met him when he was a member of the Volturi a few hundred years ago.

"Katerina, it's good to see you again, how've you been?" He asked her.

"I've been good Eleazar, I hope you've been as well?" Katie replied.

"Yes, of course." He replied, there was a moment of awkward silence, in which he knew Katie was reading his mind, and was uncomfortable with it.

"Sorry, I usually can't help it." Katie said.

"No, it's fine." he said, it was followed by more silence.

"I-thank you, for not saying anything about, well..."

* * *

*Flashback*

The year was 1827, Aro and Katie had been almost inseparable since the revelations of their feelings that they had only one year prior. They both wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but they could barely keep their hands off of each other. So that was why Katie was sitting on Aro's desk, her legs wrapped around his waist, Aro's fingers trying to undo the back of her corset, her lips brushing his collarbone.

Eleazar had been instructed to find a vampire, and report on what their abilities were, he suspected that there would be some resistance, however he encountered none since Jane and Alec had gone with him. So he had returned much earlier than expected. This was his last task before he would leave to find a different life with Tanya, and he was instructed to report straight to Aro when he was done.

He approached Aro's private quarters, and he assumed that Aro would have been anticipating his return, so he simply entered, and saw Katerina and Aro together.

Aro had thought it was a little funny, but Katie and Eleazar were both mortified.

* * *

"Yes, I know. It's uh fine, I've never been one for gossip."

"I know, but you don't know the hole I would be in if someone found out, so thank you." Katie said. Eleazar nodded, and went to rejoin his family.

The rest of the wedding was quite uneventful, but it was nice, peaceful, something the Cullen's and company don't often experience. Then, when it was time, everyone helped to send of the newlywed couple to their honeymoon. Carlisle stood next to Katie as the car drove off into the night, he looked at her and wondered what she was thinking, he had never really been able to tell what was going on inside her head, and for a moment he wished he could have her abilities.

"No you don't." Katie said jokingly, Carlisle patted her shoulder before he walked inside.

* * *

Authors Note: So sorry that this update took forever, please give me feedback, it helps me write faster and better! Review/Comment!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Some Fun In Seattle

* * *

The day after the wedding Katie got a phone call on her cell, which she only ever uses for emergencies, she looked at the number and recognized it as Aro's, she sped out into the woods to get some privacy. She pressed answer, "Hello?"

"Katie, how are you?" Aro's voice said from the phone.

"I'm pretty good, and you?" Katie replied.

"Well, I'm headed to Seattle for a few days, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Aro asked.

"I would love to, when does your flight get in?"

"Tonight at 7pm, I'll be staying at the Olympic, you know it?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

"Good, I have a fun idea."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then."

"Goodbye Katerina" Aro said.

"Goodbye." Katie replied. She smiled to herself and sped back to the house.

She sped up to her room and grabbed some clothes and threw them into a small duffel bag. She went down to the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were sitting reading.

"Hey, I'm going to Seattle for a few days to see a friend." Katie told them.

"Who?" Esme asked, in her thoughts she was happy to hear that Katie had made some friends during her time in Italy, Carlisle was also questioning who this 'friend' was.

"Someone I met in Italy, you wouldn't know them." Katie replied. She smiled at them and left. As soon as Carlisle heard her car pull out of the driveway and down the road, he jumped up from his seat at the kitchen island.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I'm following her." Carlisle replied.

"What?! Why?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Because Katie doesn't have 'friends'" Carlisle responded before running upstairs and grabbing a few clothes. "I'm just doing some reconnaissance, she won't even know I'm there."

* * *

That night...

Carlisle had followed Katie to Seattle, so far she had gone to a fancy hotel, changed into fancy clothes, and was currently making her way to a fancy restaurant.

She entered the restaurant and looked around, the person she was meeting was already there. A smile graced her lips and her eyes crinkled in recognition as she saw who she was looking for, and when Carlisle saw he froze.

Aro was waiting for her at a candlelit table, he rose when she approached the table, they spoke a few words of welcome, they briefly hugged and then sat down. They talked for several hours. Katie looked happy, she was smiling and laughing, and occasionally rolling her eyes. Aro looked as happy as he ever did, which mostly meant he was smirking. They didn't eat, but they drank what appeared to be blood from wine glasses, Katie's was a slightly different shade, which meant it was animal blood.

Then, around 11pm, they got up from their table and left the restaurant. Aro offered Katie his arm and they walked together for a while. Things were beginning to approach a level of intimacy that Carlisle wasn't sure he would be okay with, but for now he could convince himself that they were simply friends, or on business or something like that.

They walked back to the hotel, and they entered together, Carlisle waited for them to get inside before he followed them. He saw that they had gotten into the elevator so he went to the stairwell and listened to the elevator move upwards. When it finally stopped on the top floor he waited outside the stair door, and he could make out what they were saying.

"Well, that was very nice." Katie said.

"Not as nice as the company." Aro said.

Katie gigled, "Well I had terrible company, you are certainly the most dull man on the planet."

"Oh, you wound me." Aro responded.

"Well I suppose I'm just going to have to fix that."

"I suppose."

If it was possible for Carlisle to throw up he would've right then, what he was hearing right now was the worst thing he could've imagined. As he heard the door to the room they were sharing close he ran down the stairs and out of the hotel, he stumbled to a park bench overlooking the ocean. He was reeling, he couldn't think, he didn't know what to think. He felt like his mind was shutting down, how could she have kept something like that from him for so long? Was this why she always spent so much time in Volterra? How long has this been going on for? Have they been going behind his back for 200 years, or is this a recent development?

Carlisle sat there for a while trying to come to terms with what he had seen, when he heard Katie's voice, she was lightly singing.

"We don't talk enough  
We should open up  
Before it's all too much  
Will we ever learn?  
We've been here before  
It's just what we know  
Stop your crying, baby  
It's a sign of the times"

She sang as she looked out over the ocean on the balcony of the hotel suite. She was wearing a white silk nightgown, she was resting her arms on the railing, she stopped singing as the sliding door behind her opened. Carlisle could make out her smile as Aro stepped out. He was wearing loose black pants and a button up shirt that was undone. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and smiled, Carlisle could only imagine what sort of complex communication that two were having.

After a moment Katie turned around so that she was facing Aro, "I love you." she said. Carlisle watched with a pained expression.

"I love you more." Aro said in response and pulled her closer to him so that her forehead was resting on his shoulder and her hands were on his chest. He rested his cheek on her head and gripped her waist. They both had their eyes closed and were swaying with the wind, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Katie moved her head upwards and kissed his cheek, and then his mouth.

Carlisle turned away, he couldn't watch this any more. It was killing him. He sped to where he left his car and began the long drive home, all the while thinking about how this happened.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review/comment! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, So Many Questions

* * *

Carlisle made it back to Forks in good time, he pulled up to the house and he waited in his car for a minute, clenching the steering wheel. He eventually made his way inside, he walked upstairs to Katie's room and sat on one of the cushioned chairs. He was hunched over and his head was in his hands. That was how Esme found him a few hours later.

She stared at him for a minute before saying, "Carlisle, what's the matter?"

He didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge that she was there. Esme began to be concerned, she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Carlisle, darling, what's wrong? Is Katie okay?" she asked. At the mention of Katie's name, Carlisle looked at Esme, his eyes were weary.

"Katie was- she was-" Carlisle stopped and shook his head, and for a moment Esme wondered if she had died, but then quickly shook the thought form her mind as she realized that he was not nearly upset enough.

"What was she doing?" Esme prompted.

"She was with _him_." Carlisle said, he had a tone in his voice, it was almost as if he was heartbroken, but Esme knew better.

"She was with a man?" Esme asked, Carlisle nodded, "Were they... _together_?" Esme asked again.

"Yes, but that's not the worst part, it was someone I knew, someone we've known forever. Have they been together for over 200 years and I'm just noticing now? Or did she just recently decide to sleep with the most power hungry, disrespectful maniac in the world recently?" Carlisle ranted on, "Why wouldn't she have told me? She told him she loved him, and he said it back! I've never known the man to feel, well, anything really. And he was married for half the time we've known him, were they together when his wife was still alive? Is that why the rest of the guard hates her? Is that why she always wanted to go back to Italy? Is that why she spent so much time away? At least it explains why Marcus hates her." Carlisle finished with a breath, "I can't believe it's _Aro_." he said that part under his breath, but Esme could hear, and the comforting smile was wiped off her face.

"Aro? As in the leader of the Volturi?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Carlisle looked grim, "I don't know what to do about this."

"Well, what did you see?" Esme asked.

"Well, they went to a restaurant and they talked for hours, then they walked around the city for a while, and then they went back to his hotel room, but when I went outside, they were on the balcony together, and they touched each other and she told him she loved him and he said he loved her more, and she kissed him. And then I left." Carlisle told her.

Esme sighed and sat on the chair next to Carlisle, "Well, maybe this is a good thing." she started to say, Carlisle probably got whiplash from how fast he turned his head at that. Esme laughed a bit, "No, but think about it, Katie's happy, and if they say they love each other, then they probably mean it Carlisle, I mean, they can't lie to each other, literally. I'm just glad she's finally found someone who makes her happy, is Aro the best man out there? No. Would we have picked someone different for her? Yes. But it's not up to us, if she's happy, then the least we can do is try to happy for her too." Esme said, Carlisle nodded, looking out the window, Esme could tell that he wasn't convinced.

"Well, when she comes back she's going to find out that you've found out, and she probably won't be happy about it, so the least you can do is try to be supportive." Esme said, before she left the room.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed, when she comes back there is going to be a lot of questions.

* * *

Authors Note: Here's a short one, I'll probably finish and post the next chapter tomorrow! Comment/Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: This chapter is probably on the higher end of the T rating, just to let you guys know.

* * *

Chapter 15, The First 'I Love You'

* * *

Before...

The year was 1857, Katie was in Italy with Aro. It was her birthday today, she mostly didn't celebrate them, only the big ones, and today she was turning 150. The night before Aro had taken her on this beautiful boat ride, and they had watched the sun rise before heading back to the castle. Then Aro told her to get changed into something she could move in easily. She went to her room and got changed, when she left her room Aro was waiting for her in the hallway. He was holding a blindfold out to her.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it's a surprise." Aro said. Katie sighed and put the blindfold on. Aro lead her somewhere to where they got in a carriage that they rode for just under and hour. Then they got out and Katie could hear the carriage leave. Aro walked up to her, "Put your arms around me." he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he sped into a forest of some kind, when he stopped she could hear rushing water. It was around noon now, the sun was high in the sky.

Aro removed her blindfold and admired her pale skin as it sparkled in the sunlight, she smiled at him and looked around. They were on a cliff overlooking a small lake, it had several waterfalls pouring over the cliffs that surrounded it like a bowl. Katie looked over to Aro, "It's beautiful."

In his mind Aro responded, _you're beautiful_ , but in he actually said, "I found it a few months ago, I called it le lac de Katerina." Katie bit her lip and smiled at him, "No one ever comes here," He looked at her again, all he was thinking about was how beautiful she was, "Happy Birthday my love."

Katie took a step closer to him, "Thank you." She tilted her head up and briefly kissed him. She stepped back from him and walked a little closer to the edge, an orange butterfly flew in front of her, she tilted her head and watched in fly past her.

Her skin sparkled from the sun, her blonde hair glowed in the sun, she was smiling. She was perfection embodied, and Aro realized something.

"Katie, I love you." Aro said suddenly. Katie obviously wasn't expecting him to say that because she froze.

She turned around slowly, with a look on her face that Aro couldn't read, "Say that again." she said.

Aro looked at her confused, but did as her asked, "Katie, I love you." he said it slower this time.

She smiled and glanced at the ground before she met his dark brown eyes, "I love you too."

She walked up to him and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her hips, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he kissed her harder and she dug her fingers into his back. And then Katie suddenly pulled away.

She walked backwards as she said, "Do you want to go for a swim?" Aro looked at her confused until she put out her arms and let herself fall backwards off the cliff into the blue waters of the lake below. Aro laughed and jumped in after her, when he entered the water he didn't see her, and he moved over closer to the shore where he could touch the ground to get a better look.

When he still couldn't see her he became slightly concerned, that was until he heard her voice from behind him.

"Close your eyes." Katie said, he did. He heard her wade closer to him until she was right behind him, she kissed his shoulder blade lightly, and then the side of his neck, bit he couldn't tell what she was thinking because he still had his shirt on. He heard her move around his side so that she was in front of him. She kissed him, and as she pressed her body up against his, he realized that she had taken her clothes off. Katie reached for the hem of his shirt and began to lift it over the top of his head.

Later that day they laid side by side on the grassy shore of the lake and watched the stars... among other things.

* * *

Now...

Katie pulled her hair up into a pony tail and adjusted her earrings, "Are you sure you have to go?" Aro's voice said from behind her.

She turned to face him, "Yes, I am sure, as much as I'd like to stay Carlisle will worry and get suspicious."

"You know, you're going to have to tell him eventually."

"I know, I was thinking that after Bella and Edward get back from their honeymoon and get settled into everyday life, that one day I would sit everyone down and tell them. But I want to wait until Edward is back, and Bella has gained some form of self control."

"Well, take your time my love, you only have eternity." Aro kissed her on the cheek and handed her her bags. "I'll see you soon?"

"Hopefully. Have a good flight." Katie said as she walked out the door of the hotel room.

The drive was long and boring, but after many hours she made it to Forks around mid-afternoon. She got to the house and parked her car in the driveway, as he was walking up the front steps to the house she could tell something wasn't quite right. When she came in through the front door Esme and Carlisle were talking in the living room, but they suddenly stopped.

Katie read their thoughts and she froze, Esme quietly got up and left, leaving the two of them staring at each other.

"I was going to tell you, soon actually." Katie said.

"How long has this been going on for exactly?" Carlisle asked, Katie still couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling right now, probably because he didn't know what he was feeling either.

"Depends on what you mean by _this_. Do you mean how long since we started sleeping together? How long since we admitted our feelings? How long ago we said we loved each other? How long ago I loved him? How long ago he loved me?" Katie asked.

"All of it." was Carlisle's simple response, Katie sighed.

"The first time we had sex was in 1826, he told me he had feelings for me in 1826 also. We first said I love you in 1856, I've loved him since 1826, he's loved me since 1755." Katie told him. With every answer Carlisle felt more and more like he had been betrayed.

"1755? That's only three years after- he was married!" Carlisle shook his head and sighed, "But that's not the point." He looked Katie dead in the eye. "Why him Katie?" He took her hand and gestured for her to sit, she did. "You are smart, intelligent, funny, witty, brilliant and beautiful, you could have anyone on the world, why would you want to be with him? He's a power hungry, disrespectful, homicidal maniac." Carlisle shook his head, "I just don't get it."

"No, you don't." Katie said, and took her hand back, "And I'm starting to wonder if you ever will." Carlisle looked at her strangely, Katie rubbed her forehead and sighed. "My abilities are based in the minds of others, you know this. I know what they know, I can see what they see, I can feel what they feel. With concentration I can make others know what I know, and see what I see, and feel what I feel. But it's so sensitive, once, Jane was torturing someone in Volterra and I felt it like it was me, I killed ten people because I couldn't take the pain so I put it on them." At this Carlisle's eyes widened slightly, "But when I'm with Aro I don't feel anything like that, when I'm touching him he channels everything out, it doesn't hurt him, and it takes away my pain. I feel safe and nothing hurts, that's how it started, I craved his presence and he grew to know me very well, and I him. We really were friends, or at least I only viewed him as a friend for a long time. But I can't deny that there was something there, there always was." Katie finished.

Carlisle was in a state similar to shock, he shook his head and said, "I just, I can't do this right now." and he sped out of the house.

A tear fell down Katie's face as Esme came back into the room and hugged her.

* * *

Authors Note: How did you think Carlisle handled this, was it true enough to character? Please comment/review, feedback helps be write faster and better!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Forgiveness Is A Long Road

* * *

Before...

The year was 1878, and Katie had just left America. So far she had faced many challenges in getting to Italy, the route she would usually take, from Maine to Portugal, had been canceled due to bad weather and sea conditions. Now she was forced to take a longer trip from Maine to Germany. She was unsure about going this way, since she had never tried to get to Volterra through that way.

Aro had told her of the dangerous vampire clans in northeastern Europe, however, they seemed like they had all become generally decimated, so Katie wasn't concerned.

A few weeks later, Katie was traveling through what was then known as the Austrian Empire. She was riding on horseback, she had been riding for a while, and now the horse needed to rest.

So that was how she found herself leaning against a tree reading a book.

Suddenly she heard a zipping noise, which she knew only to be the sound of vampires running quickly. Then, in an instant there were two vampires standing in front of her. She read their thoughts, they thought she was a human, and they were hungry.

"What's a nice lady like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" The first one asked, his name was Stefan. He had an eastern-European accent, and by looting through his mind, she realized just how old he was, she also found their altercations with the Volturi.

Katie thought about a response that would freak them out, "I'm trying to make my way to Volterra."

At this they both froze, a few loud thoughts ran through their heads, they were thinking if she was a vampire or not, whether or not she was a holder of supernatural abilities.

"Are you human?" Vladimir asked.

Katie laughed, "No."

"Are you one of the Volturi Guards?" Stefan asked.

"No."

"Then why are you going to Volterra?" Vladimir asked.

"I have friends there."

"Give us the right names and we might just let you continue." Stefan said ominously, he wanted to know if he could use her as leverage or a bargaining chip.

Katie decided to teach these idiots a lesson and told them the truth, "Oh you know, Felix, Demetri, Jane," their eye's widened with every name, "Alec, Caius, Aro." Katie laughed when she read their shocked minds, "Well boys, if you don't mind, Aro was expecting me to arrive two days ago." Stefan and Vladimir looked at each other. They were both thinking about whether or not they could take her on.

"You know, you both have been lovely company tonight, so for your trouble I'll make sure that Demetri never finds you again." Katie told them.

"How can you do that?" Vladimir asked her.

"I can mask your mental signature from him." Katie replied. "It'll only take me a few minutes."

They both were thinking that this was a good idea, and then they nodded at each other.

"Okay, all I need you to do is think of the most memorable moment of your life, that way this will never fade."Katie told them.

Funnily enough both of their most memorable memories were their first battle with the Volturi.

After that they went their separate ways, and that was when Katie learned how to block things in her mind from Aro's view.

* * *

Carlisle had been trying to come to terms with Katie's revelation, and so far he felt he had made some progress. He has realized that he may not know Aro as well as Katie does, and that it's possible that he might not be exactly who Carlisle thought he was. But so far that was the only progress he had made. A lot of his time was spent thinking about who else might know about this. He assumed Alice knew something, and he was certain that Jasper could pick up some change in emotion whenever he was brought up in conversation, however, the real question was if Edward knew or not.

Carlisle was tearing himself up over this, and he started to wonder whether or not he was over exaggerating. Eventually he realized that he needed to go home and apologize to Katie, he was unfair, and he was going to try to be happy for her, as much as he could.

When he reached the house he called for Katie, "Katie? Can we talk?"

Esme and Alice came out from around the corner, and Carlisle could tell by their facial expressions that something was wrong.

"You just missed her, she left 10 minutes ago." Esme said.

"I had a vision, Katie saw, and I think she saw what was most likely to come, and she freaked out, she just kept saying 'It won't be enough'." Alice shook her head, she was almost in tears.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"It was Bella, she was-" Alice shook her head, "It doesn't matter, we won't let anything happen. We need to get a hold of them."

Carlisle nodded and grabbed his cell phone, he called them, desperately hoping they would answer. The phone rang three times before someone picked up, it was Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm not 100% sure." Bella said, her voice was a bit shaky.

"Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I'm a little worried, can vampires go into shock?" Bella responded.

"Why? Has Edward been harmed?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"No," Bella paused and took a breath, "I know that it's impossible, but I think I'm pregnant."

Carlisle's eyes widened, so did Alice's and Esme's, who were listening in.

"Bella, are you certain?" Carlisle asked, he knew that Bella wouldn't have broken faith with Edward, the thought never crossed his mind.

"Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me." She said.

Carlisle heard that the phone had been given, or taken, to someone else.

"Is this even possible?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied, "The sooner Bella's here the sooner we can find out what it is. I need you to get to the mainland at once."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Edward said, before hanging up.

Carlisle sighed and swiped his hand through his hair.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for all the support! Please keep commenting/reviewing, it helps me write better and faster!


End file.
